Seuls au monde
by Elialys
Summary: Ta main glisse avec douceur dans le creux de son dos, alors que tu lui insuffles une légère pression pour que vos corps se rapprochent un peu plus." GSR! ROMANCE! SPOILER S8


**N/A : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATH !!

Je sais que tu voulais un wallpaper, mais que veux tu, je suis tétu XD Donc pour toi, je t'ai écris de la guimauve de chez guimauve. Mais j'ai pris mon pied à l'écrire, car c'est dur de ne pas aimer imaginer nos loulous amoureux et heureux :)

Je t'aime fort fort fort ma Nath. Cette histoire est pour toi.

Et pour tous les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aime aussi ! XD ENJOY !

**Genre : **ROMANCE !! Et je le pense cette fois XD Pas d'angoisse mdr (jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche XD)

**Spoilers : **Les gros événements important de la saison 8, incluant la fin ;)

**Rating : **K+

* * *

**Seuls au monde**

* * *

Ta main glisse avec douceur dans le creux de son dos, alors que tu lui insuffles une légère pression pour que vos corps se rapprochent un peu plus.

Contre ta volonté, la respiration suivante que tu prends est un peu trop courte, ta gorge trop serrée, et ton cœur tambourine contre tes oreilles.

_Le plus dur est passé_, te répètes-tu en boucle, alors que tu attends que cela débute.

Et pourtant, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être nerveux.

Elle le sent, à la façon dont tes doigts tremblent légèrement contre son dos, à la goutte de sueur qui commence à perler sur ton front, à la déglutition caractéristique qui suit rapidement, et surtout, elle le voit dans tes yeux.

Au cours de ta vie, nombreux sont ceux qui se sont évertués à tenter de déchiffrer ce que ton regard offrait. Ils ont tous finis par abandonner, lassés et quelque peu interloqués par la complexité de tes émotions.

Mais comme le veut si bien l'expression, elle lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ce que le reste de l'audience doit à cet instant prendre pour un sourire taquin et confiant, elle le déchiffre comme un tic nerveux, preuve que tu te sens tout sauf préparé à ce qui s'apprête à se passer.

Elle sourit donc à son tour, mais comme toujours, il n'y a aucun message caché dans la tendresse qui éclaire son visage.

« Aurais-tu un regret soudain pour ces leçons de danse que tu n'as jamais voulu prendre ? » te demande t-elle alors d'une voix espiègle, mais dénuée de moquerie.

Et tu sens tes lèvres s'étirer un peu plus, alors que ton froncement de sourcil s'attenue, ton sourire devenant beaucoup moins forcé.

Pour toute réponse, ta main, qui repose toujours contre la soie de sa robe, bouge un peu plus bas, se calant dans les creux de ses reins, et tu la rapproches encore, jusqu'à ce que tu la sentes complètement contre toi.

« Chhhh, j'essais de me concentrer… » chuchotes-tu d'une façon exagérément sérieuse, qui est à présent en totale contradiction avec ton sourire.

Mais malgré tout, la goutte de sueur débute tout de même sa descente le long de ta tempe, et ton cœur refuse de calmer sa course folle dans ta poitrine.

Et tu ne peux rien lui cacher.

Elle glisse sa propre main sur ta joue. Tu n'oublieras jamais le fait que ce contact a un jour été la caresse la plus intime entre vous deux, tant d'années auparavant, à l'époque où tu t'épuisais encore à combattre tes sentiments. Bien sûr, votre degré d'intimité à _largement_ progressé depuis, mais ce geste possédera toujours une signification particulière pour vous.

Son pouce effleure doucement ta tempe, effaçant la trace humide que la goutte vient de dessiner sur ta peau, de cette même façon dont tu as si souvent essuyé les larmes sur ses joues.

« Arrête de trop penser, Gil… » murmure t-elle doucement, son pouce continuant de glisser contre ta peau. « Il n'y a personne d'autres autour de nous. »

Ce n'est pas _exactement_ vrai, bien entendu. Il doit bien y avoir les trois quarts du labo de Vegas et la moitié du LVPD autour de la piste, et le rapide coup d'œil que tu as lancé par-dessus son épaule un peu plus tôt a confirmé le fait que le reste de l'équipe vous fixe avec insistance. Leurs sourires démontrent qu'ils n'éprouvent qu'une joie simple et véritable au tableau que vous dépeignez, mais tu as toujours détesté être le centre de ce genre d'attentions.

Etre devant une cour de justice et un jury ne t'a jamais rendu nerveux.

Exposer ainsi tes sentiments au grand jour, en t'accolant à la femme que tu aimes, à _ta_ femme, cela te donne presque des sueurs froides. Presque.

Tu te rappelles brièvement une des nombreuses discussions sur ce sujet que tu as partagées avec Sara, quelques temps plus tôt, et ce qu'elle avait répondu lorsque tu avais manifesté ton aversion pour cette partie du rituel.

« _Je sais combien l'idée de danser devant un public te déplait, Griss. Mais disons que le fait que je sois obligée de traverser toute une allée, en robe et en talon, égale ton angoisse, ce qui nous met au même niveau, okay ?_ »

Cela t'avait fait rire. Et tu l'avais embrassé, quelque part toujours complètement grisé par le fait qu'elle serait réellement très prochainement tienne.

Lorsque tu avais fait ta demande, près d'un an auparavant, et qu'elle avait accepté, aucun de vous n'avez imaginé une grande cérémonie. Dans vos esprits, il était très clair que cela serait sobre et intime, avec seulement la présence de vos amis et collègues les plus proches.

Mais les choses changes.

Certaines personnes restent alors que d'autres partent. Il y a ceux qui survivent, et ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance. Et lorsque certains abandonnent, d'autres reviennent.

Oui. Vous aviez tout deux opté presque sans en discuter pour un mariage sobre et intime.

Mais cela avait été sans compter sur son besoin presque vital de partir loin de Vegas, et de ce fait loin de toi, et de votre vie.

Ou sur la mort de Warrick.

Alors, ce qui devait être simple est devenu compliqué. Que ce soit dans la remise en question de votre futur, ou dans le fait que votre famille accidentelle se retrouve déchirée par le deuil.

Elle est revenue à tes côtés sans un instant d'hésitation, te faisant passer avant tout le reste. Et tu l'as aimée pour ça, égoïstement, férocement, tendrement.

Ce qui devait être simple est devenu compliqué. Vous avez choisi d'honorer la vie, pour rendre hommage à cet homme, à cet ami trop brusquement disparu.

Les invitations furent envoyées par dizaines. Fleuristes, traiteurs et barmans furent engagés.

Et aujourd'hui, si tu ne portes qu'un simple –mais très élégant- costume, Sara est très loin d'avoir revêtit l'ensemble crème et ordinaire qu'elle avait un jour imaginé. Mais demander à Catherine de l'aider dans cette partie des préparatifs du mariage avait été un geste noble et quelque peu courageux, lorsque l'on connait leurs caractères antonymes. Cela l'avait aidé à détacher son esprit de la mort de Warrick. Et tu ne peux nier le fait que cela avait été un sacrifice plus que supportable.

L'image de Sara, remontant lentement l'allée au bras de Brass, restera gravé dans ta mémoire jusqu'à ce que tu expires ton dernier souffle, tu n'as aucun doute la dessus.

Aucun de vous n'avait jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de mariage, mais le résultat vous rend tout deux légèrement euphoriques. Des rires ont été échangés lorsque Catherine et Greg ont fait leurs discours, insistant particulièrement sur le fait que vous avez toujours aimé sortir de l'ordinaire. Le commentaire de Greg concernant son statu de 'demoiselle d'honneur' à beaucoup plu à l'assistance. Quelques larmes ont été également versées, lorsque Nick a pris la parole, parlant pour Warrick autant que pour lui-même.

A cet instant, il n'y a plus ni rire, ni larme. Seulement ton souffle court et tes paumes moites. Et tu maudis cette nervosité avec force.

Mais la main de Sara n'a toujours pas bougé, et bientôt, tu sens ton cœur commencer à ralentir, suivant le rythme de son pouce sur ta joue.

« Il n'y a que toi et moi… » murmure t-elle ensuite. « Seulement toi et moi. »

Tu sais qu'elle a raison. Et très vite, tu n'as même plus besoin de te forcer pour occulter le reste de la salle. Ta vision se trouble tout autour d'elle, alors que tes yeux caressent chaque traits de son visage, dont tu connais la moindre courbe.

Tu ne vois que son nez, et les discrètes tâches de rousseurs qui le parsèment. Tu ne vois que la cicatrice sur le haut de sa pommette droite, pratiquement indécelable pour un œil extérieur, mais pas pour le tien ; car jamais tu n'oublieras le jour où cette plaie s'est crée. Tu ne vois que ses lèvres, légèrement maquillées, ce qui actuellement ne les rend que plus attirantes, ces lèvres que tu as embrassées si souvent, et qui t'ont frôlé à tant de reprises.

Et tu ne vois que ses yeux, que tu connais par cœur. Chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque plissement de son nez ou de sa bouche, chaque éclats de rires qui s'échappent d'elle et te réchauffent, telle une brise chaude, tu connais la façon dont ils se reflètent tous dans son regard, inexorablement. Ce regard qui parfois te consume entièrement par un simple effleurement.

Tu ne vois que ses yeux, et tu ne vois que son âme. Tu ne vois qu'elle, magnifique et unique.

Alors, lorsque les premières notes douces de la chanson envahissent l'air autour de vous, tu n'as plus peur.

Ton deuxième bras se glisse autour de sa taille, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre toi, une de ses mains venant reposer paume ouvert contre ta poitrine, à l'exact niveau de ton cœur qui, à cet instant, ne bat que pour elle.

Et tu poses ton front contre le sien, vos nez se frôlant, sans jamais détourner ton regard, alors que vous bouger avec lenteur.

Après un temps, ses yeux se ferment et sa tête s'abaisse, allant se nicher dans le creux qui sépare ton cou de ton épaule, et sa deuxième main se glisse derrière toi. Et tu ressens chaque sensation avec une acuité décuplée et enivrante.

Le glissement lent de ses doigts dans ton dos, son souffle régulier et apaisé contre la peau de ton cou, et la chaleur de son corps contre le tien, qui s'entremêlent et se complètent, tout comme le font vos âmes.

Et tu es si bien…Si bien…

Il n'y a que vous.

Même lorsque le reste de l'assistance vous rejoins petit à petit sur la piste, certains prenant un pose identique à la votre, imitée, mais jamais égalée dans son osmose et son intensité.

Car il n'y a que vous, perdu dans la chaleur de l'autre, dans la perspective du reste de vos vies.

Il n'y a que vous.

Seuls au monde.

* * *

N/A : OMG, faut que j'arrête le champagne XD

Comme prévenu, très très guimauve. Mais je les adore tellement que j'ai fini cette ficounette complètement au bord des larmes, je suis vraiment trop émotive XD

Une tite review? Ou un tit mouchoir? XD


End file.
